Conventionally, the terminal voltage of a battery has been detected by comparing it with a reference voltage.
The above detecting method fails to accurately detect the terminal voltage of the battery, however, due to the fact that the terminal voltage fluctuates when the load is alternatingly driven.
Further, it has also been difficult to detect the absolute value of the terminal voltage.